Hero
by Septentrio
Summary: Recueil d'OS : Une journée, pour un personnage.  OS 1 : Où Scorpius prend conscience que bien que la guerre ait pris fin il y a des années les rancunes, elles, ont la vie dure…


**Hero **

**Scorpius – 16 mai 2015 (Il a 10 ans)**

**7h00**

Scorpius fut réveillé par la sensation de lèvres se posant sur son front. Il grogna instantanément, et le rire clair de sa mère envahit la pièce.

- Debout marmotte ! Tu vas être en retard.

Astoria n'aurait pas entendu la réponse de Scorpius même en utilisant un charme hyper sensoriel, et c'était probablement une bonne chose car son fils avait tendance à être incroyablement grossier au réveil. A la place elle ouvrit d'un coup les rideaux et le soleil de mai envahit brusquement la chambre, réveillant définitivement Scorpius. Elle sourit d'un air attendri lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux en grommelant puis sortit de la pièce après avoir lancé d'une voix faussement désinvolte :

- Ne traîne pas trop ou sinon papa aura mangé tous les pancakes…

Astoria aurait juré que le cri d'horreur que poussa alors Scorpius avait probablement réveillé tout le quartier.

**12h33**

C'était vert, c'était mou et ça puait… C'était officiel, Scorpius Malefoy haïssait les choux de Bruxelles. Il planta une fourchette rageuse dans un de ces horribles légumes, prit une grande inspiration et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, et par pitié, que la nourriture de Poudlard soit meilleure que celle de l'Ecole Sorcière Bertha Jones !

**14h07**

- Marie, excellent devoir ! Scorpius, peut mieux faire…

La maîtresse déposa le devoir devant le jeune garçon sans lui jeter un regard. Scorpius serra les poings en apercevant tout le rouge qui barrait sa rédaction. Lui qui était persuadé d'avoir enfin une bonne note… Il se demanda comment il allait cacher ça à ses parents. La dernière fois qu'il avait montré un de ses devoirs, clairement sous noté, son père était entré dans une colère noire et avait pris rendez-vous avec la maîtresse sur le champ. Il était rentré peu après, blanc comme un linge et avait murmuré à l'adresse d'Astoria que Miss Maple- la maîtresse- avait perdu son frère pendant la guerre… Scorpius n'avait pas compris sur le coup, en quoi ça justifiait le mépris glacé qu'avait Miss Maple à son égard. C'était sa grand-mère Narcissa qui le lui avait expliqué, un jour où il était allé dormir au Manoir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa bouche pincée et de son regard fuyant lorsqu'elle lui avait dit :

- Certaines personnes rendent les Malefoy responsables de toutes les horreurs qui ont eut lieu pendant la guerre. Ils n'acceptent pas le fait que Lucius ou ton père aient pu échapper à la prison malgré la Marque.

Scorpius n'avait pas vraiment compris cette histoire de marque et Narcissa avait semblé s'en rendre compte. Elle avait planté ses yeux gris dans ceux de son petit-fils et avait poursuivi d'une voix dure :

- Lucius et Drago étaient Mangemorts, mais c'est du passé. Ils ont été acquittés ! Ta maîtresse est une imbécile, si elle croit venger son frère en maltraitant un enfant. Ignore-la, elle et tous les autres. Tu n'a pas à avoir honte de ton nom.

Scorpius savait déjà que son père et son grand-père n'avaient pas eu un rôle glorieux pendant la guerre et n'en avait pas honte, mais il n'était pas si facile d'ignorer les mauvaises notes en cascade et les insultes de ses «camarades » de classe...

- Scorpius ! Soyez attentif si vous ne voulez pas atterrir chez la directrice ! Suivre un peu mieux le cours ne vous ferez pas de mal, si j'en crois le dernier contrôle…

Celui-ci fusilla Miss Maple du regard, essayant d'ignorer ses joues brûlantes et les quolibets des autres élèves.

**17h16**

- Mangemort !

- Tu devrais avoir honte…

- Tu mérites de crever, toi et toute ta famille!

Scorpius, allongé sur le sol, les bras repliés pour protéger sa tête, tentait d'ignorer les insultes et les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe, envahissant ses narines… Un coup dans les côtes. Au loin, un chien aboyait. Un liquide chaud sur sa joue… McKinnon aimait beaucoup lui cracher dessus. Des injures. Le sourire de son père ce matin, en le voyant engloutir des pancakes le plus rapidement possible. Et puis le silence. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient enfin partis. Il se releva avec précaution, inspectant son corps endolori. Bon, au moins il n'avait rien au visage, ça devrait passer inaperçu… Il découvrit son sac quelques mètres plus loin, ses affaires couvertes de terre à côté. Il les ramassa en soupirant, puis entama le trajet quotidien vers la maison. Arrivé aux portes de la superbe villa que son père avait acquise après la guerre, Scorpius bifurqua vers le côté de la bâtisse, évitant délibérément la porte d'entrée. Il abandonna son sac en pied du lierre grimpant, et commença son ascension vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, heureusement située peu en hauteur. Il rejoignit alors la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, se déshabilla, soigna rapidement quelques coupures – les chaussures de David Harrison étaient affreusement pointues – et repartit en chemin inverse, ses habits propres ne laissant en rien deviner ce qu'il venait d'endurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius franchissait la porte d'entré en beuglant :

- Je suis rentré !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, où son père reposa le journal qu'il lisait avant de le voir arriver. Le sourire de Draco se fit quelque peu perplexe lorsque son fils se jeta dans ses bras et murmura, tout contre son oreille :

- Dis, Papa, tu sais que je t'aime, hein?

Le cœur de Draco sembla soudain vouloir battre plus vite, et un sentiment indéfinissable s'empara de son ventre, faisant naitre sur ses lèvres un sourire qu'il aurait immédiatement qualifié d'incroyablement niais s'il l'avait vu sur le visage de n'importe qui d'autre. Il enroula ses bras autour de son fils et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux blonds, songeant pour la énième depuis la naissance de Scorp' que malgré tout, il était un homme foutrement chanceux.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ce moment précieux. Le grand-père de Scorpius, Lucius, se tenait dans l'encadrement, les observant. Son visage était impassible mais dans ses yeux dansaient des émotions qu'aucun des deux autres n'aurait su définir. Sentant son père se raidir, Scorpius le relâcha et s'éloigna, prétextant des devoirs urgents pour l'école. S'il s'était retourné il aurait pu apercevoir son grand-père tendre une main tremblante vers son fils, les yeux brillants d'émotions contenues… Mais il ne fit pas, et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre en songeant que Lucius avait vraiment un problème avec les marques d'affection.

**22h14**

Maman a une voix vraiment perçante quand elle se dispute avec Papa, songea Scorpius. Il commençait à avoir chaud, la tête planquée sous l'oreiller pour étouffer les bruits que faisaient ses parents. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine : ils s'étaient déjà disputés lundi et mercredi… Scorpius se souvenait de tante Daphné qui passait son temps à hurler sur son mari juste avant son divorce. La peur, insidieux serpent, sifflait à son oreille depuis quelques temps déjà : _et s'ils se séparaient… _L'enfant se dégagea de ses draps, et son regard tomba sur le bouquin qu'il avait lu la veille. Il se rappela alors du livre qu'ils étudié en classe il y a quelques semaines et d'une phrase qui l'avait marqué : _Le courage est l'effet d'une très grande peur. _Scorpius avait trouvé ça stupide sur le moment. Les gens courageux n'ont pas peur ! Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever et de se diriger précautionneusement vers la chambre de ses parents.

- Pour la centième fois Drago, je ne te reproche pas ton passé ! Je te demande juste d'avoir un peu de courage! Défend-toi par Merlin ! Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Scorpius ! Ces gens n'ont pas le droit de nous reprocher de ne pas nous être battu au côté d'Harry Potter pendant la guerre, alors qu'ils sont probablement restés planqué chez eux et qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à vendre leur Sauveur adoré s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion !

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il aperçu son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être couché !

Les jambes de Scorpius semblaient ne plus vouloir bouger. C'était à cause de lui que ses parents se disputaient! En voyant le visage dévasté de son fils Draco s'adoucit. Astoria prit la parole, beaucoup plus calmement qu'auparavant:

- Scorp, Papa et moi sommes désolés d'avoir crié. C'est juste que les choses sont assez difficiles en ce moment. Papa…Papa a perdu son travail à cause d'une raison stupide.

Drago laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Stupide n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'il aurait employé.

- Parce qu'il était Mangemort ?

Astoria se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça doucement.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama alors Scorpius. De travail pour Papa, poursuivit-il en voyant l'air perplexe de ses parents. Papa… Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour faire monter le suspense – son idée était _vraiment _géniale- puis se tourna vers son père avant de déclarer, triomphant :

- Tu peux être ma maîtresse !

Scorpius ne comprit jamais pourquoi ses parents avaient brusquement éclaté de rire, ni pourquoi lorsqu'ils racontèrent son idée le lendemain à ses grands-parents, Lucius en avait carrément _pleuré_.

.

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


End file.
